


[Podfic of] Those Tell All Skype Sessions

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8612935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid
Summary: Phichit isn't surprised at all when Victor leaps into Yuuri's arms and gives him a kiss in front of the whole world.He's just surprised it took this long.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hananobira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Those Tell-all Skype Sessions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8581441) by [Piyo13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piyo13/pseuds/Piyo13). 



> Happy Holidays sweetie!

 

 

cover art by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Yuri%20on%20Ice/those%20tell%20all%20skype%20sessions.mp3) | 00:12:46 | 12.3MB  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Yuri%20on%20Ice/those%20tell%20all%20skype%20sessions.m4b) | 00:12:46 | 11.8MB


End file.
